


Saccharine & Cloverfield

by End_My_Misery



Category: Undertale
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-cest, cute relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_My_Misery/pseuds/End_My_Misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots consisting of relationships between Sans’ from other alternate universes. These one shots' ratings range from between Teen-Explicit. Any Mature or Explicit chapter will be marked with (!) in case you don't want to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharine & Cloverfield

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story, I'm pretty excited! It definitely isn't going to be as depressing as my first one (Heart Fractals), I'm going for more of a lighthearted tone with this one. :)

It’s eleven fifteen at night, the fire place in the small living room igniting the cozy area in a warm glow, casting shadows and shades of red and orange over the floor and furniture, as well as the two skeletons embracing each other on a small futon, caressing the other’s bones, there flushed cheeks glowing in the darkness of the space. They pull away from each other, light aqua and pale harvest moon saliva suspending on their mouths before evaporating out into the heated atmosphere.

  
“Ah~ I love you, G,” the blue one whispers, giving soft, succulent nipping at the other’s neck, causing pleasure to fleet up the his spine.

  
“Love you too, Sans,” the grey one murmurs back, before stroking his large, holed hands down the shorter skeleton’s frame, and resting it on his pelvis.

  
Sans twitches, moaning and feeling his entrance moistening at the touch as his member jumps, causing Gaster Sans to smirk. “Look,” he teases, massaging the other’s throbbing length, “Someone’s excited.”

  
He pushes the other down from his kneeling position to a laying position before crawling on top of him and kissing him once again with passion and affection, the canary and marine appendages clashing against each other, liquid magic spilling over the edges of their mouths, their moans and whines of lust mixing in softly with the crackling of the fireplace. They pull apart once again, looking into each other’s eyes, silvery white meeting stony grey. Sans holds the taller skeleton’s face in his hands, trailing gentle thumbs over the scars above and below his eyes, sorrowfully drawing skeletal fingers over the deep set lines in the bone, muttering, “I still think you’re beautiful.”

  
Gaster Sans casts one-eyed gaze down, wrapping his hands over his lover’s wrists and caressing them placidly, taking each one to his mouth and giving small licks and skeleton kisses to the appendages. He presses tongue and teeth into each individual phalanges and metacarpal, adorning his beloved with sweet nothings as he allows one tear to shed out of his one good eye; a single, golden drop falling down to splash on the other’s chest.

  
“Thank you,” he says in his husky voice, raspy from smoking, “Thank you so much.”

  
He continues, littering Sans’ face with kisses, making him sigh in content before trailing his tongue down and over his clavicle and cervical vertebrae, coaxing sounds from his love, moans and pants filling the warm air.

  
“Hah~ Ah~ Ahn~ G, that’s so good~” Sans cries, the warm wet extention wrapping around his rib cage, “Auuh~ Yes!”

  
G simpers at the noises his cheeks turning a dusty champagne as he continues his ministrations down the shivering skeleton’s body, and begins to drag his tongue down his spine, earning cries of pleasure from above, and he quickens his gestures, brushing ivory bones all the way down to the pelvis that bears a five inch pulsing length, and a soaking wet entrance. The taller doesn’t waste any time bobbing his head up and down on the glowing cobalt member, making sure to coat the whole appendage in his saliva, swirling his tongue around the head and grazing his teeth over the slit; the two have done this so many times before that the knowing of one another’s bodies comes naturally.

  
“Ah, hah! S-so good~” Sans’ face is now totally blanketed in a deep sapphire, his eyes dropping to half-lid, little alabaster hearts twinkling in the sockets, his mouth parted and panting. Pleasure courses it’s way through his tiny body, ravishing and hot as he rocks his hips into the other’s mouth.

  
Gaster Sans moves lower and eyes the drenching wet slit, and pushes his face into it, earning a gasp from the smaller as he takes one of the lips between his teeth, and begins gently pulling and tugging at it, his tongue playing along the labia. The thick, sweet aroma and pre-cum wafts around him and intoxicates his mind, causing his own member to lurch in response. He continues playing with the folds of the lips before he hears a whimper above him, “C’mon G, don't tease me like that~ Let’s just get to the point.”

  
Sans quickly changes the two’s position on the futon until he’s sitting on top of the other, his slit pressing into the side of his lover’s thick length. With his face doused with the orange light from the fire, he gives the other a warm look, before reaching off to the side and picking up a bottle of lubrication, biting his lower jaw and flicking the cap open with his thumb.

  
Swiftly, he squeezes the plastic bottle over G’s penis, giving him a generous helping of the slick fluid before stroking his hand over it, coating the seven inch glowing, sunny phallus completely.

  
“Hngg~ Fuck Sans,” he heaves, throwing an arm over the top half of his face, “Nnnahhh~”

  
“Don't be like that honey,” Sans coos from above, pulling the arm away from his lover’s face with his non-soiled hand, “I want to see that cute little face~”  
“Piss off,” Gaster laughs, the amber color still heated in his cheeks, “Don't get too confident; let’s see how well you can ride me.”

  
The one on him bites his bottom mandible and gives him a wink before tossing the bottle off to the side before spreading his legs, wet, blue pussy on display for his lover; he knows full well what this position does to the other; he also knows what dirty talk does to him as well, but that’s for later. With sweat beading up on his forehead, Sans takes G’s member and presses it into the top of his orifice, before taking the head and sliding it down over his clit, letting out a breathy moan, before stopping at his entrance down below, and pressing it hard into himself with moist clicking in his folds as a result.

  
He jolts with euphoria when it breaches his taut opening, easily sliding inside from the lube and how aroused he is as he lets out a breath that he’s been holding in for the time of the penetration. He falls back on his haunches, resting his hands on the other’s femurs, and parting his legs even farther, letting himself sink down on the phallus, feeling their magic mix together.

  
Gingerly, Sans rubs along the sides of his magic folds, dancing fingers on the fringes, as he peers at his Gaster version doppelganger, ivory eyes half lidded and tantalizing. “You ready gorgeous?” He groans out, his inner walls flexing and fluttering around his partner.

  
“Damn you,” G growls sensually, licking his bottom teeth and rubbing at the pearly white thighs in front of him, “Always so hot and tight~” “I’ll take that as a yes baby,” the original laughs, before sitting back and bouncing his hips up and down on his lover’s length, already at a lost for air, but still smiling and moaning at those pleasurable sensations, “Uhngh~ So good~”

  
“Ah! Sans, you’re so good,” Gaster Sans rasps, thrusting his pelvis up to meet his love at every push, golden saliva running from the corner of his mouth. With one hand, he reaches over to play with the other skeleton’s clitoris, the small yet swollen nub already hard and begging for attention.

  
“Oh~ Yeah, G!” Sans giggles his own drool running from his mouth, tears and sweat running down flushed cheeks, “You-ah~ You always know how to work my pussy just right- Auuhn~”

  
He leans forward, resting his hands on the other’s chest while thrusting his hips back instead of forth, changing the angle which in turn, causes Gaster Sans’ penis to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, and he nearly screams, his vision swimming and cranium going foggy.

  
“I’ll take over from here,” his partner whispers, switching the two’s position and picking the pace back up, leaning over Sans and giving him a kiss. The smaller skeleton snickers again, nuzzling his face into the others while moaning, feeling the other slowly roll his hips into him, which is unexpected. Usually, the cranky taller skeleton likes it fast and rough, slamming into the other until they both came, then going for a few more rounds. But this time, it’s smooth, and slow, and passionate, and a huge turn on for Sans; his cavern and walls softly and gently being massaged and pulled back and forth, the calm rolling and rocking of their hips and bodies moving in sync as Gaster Sans kisses his neck and face silkily and chaste, using no tongue whatsoever.

  
“Ahn~ G… I’m cumming…” Sans hugs his partner’s body to him, wrapping thin arms around the other, and gasping, his eyelids fluttering as he feels his walls clench almost as gently and pleasurably, not being able to hold back the urine he squirts in deep arousal from the first opening above his clit, letting out a loud sultry moan that’s been bubbling in his throat, his bouncing member releasing down the other’s spine, completely soaking the fabric of the futon below his sex organs. His back gives one final arch as his love groans his name in his ear and ejaculates deep inside him, the two lover’s fluids mixing together as they ride out their highs in harmony, repeating each other’s names.  
“You were gentle this time,” Sans murmurs, his eyes half lid and cheeks still flushed and sweaty, his figure shaking on the mattress as he looks up into the other’s eyes.

  
“And you squirted this time,” the other responds, delicately pulling out of the hot wetness surrounding him, “Maybe there’s a correlation between the two?”

  
“Shut up,” Sans playfully kicks the other one in the side, being sure to make it sting, but not enough to actually hurt, “I didn’t mean it, and besides, it’s my first time doing that, it’s not like I always do it!”

  
“How about round to of slow and passionate sex?” Gaster Sans laughs, pressing his love into the mattress, “I wanna see if I can make you pee again.”

  
The original gives the other an incredulous look, teal blush thickening on his already stained cheeks, “N-no way asshole! That was a one time thing, and it’s not happening again.”

  
“Let’s make a bet,” the taller Sans smirks, “If I can make you squirt again, you’re sucking me everyday for a week.”

  
“And if I win?”

  
“I’ll… I’ll let you top me.”

  
San’s white eyes light up, and he gets a wide grin as he pulls his love down for a kiss, the flames of the fireplace casting crimson and vermilion shadows on his ivory face, before he growls impishly, “Let’s fucking do this.”

  
-Chapter End-


End file.
